Do I want it?
by Eli N Maru
Summary: The dragonborn, Krent Krosis, is an assassin thief who ends up finding what she never though she was looking for... Love and a family. Femslash. Carlotta Valentia/f!dovahkiin


Do I Want it?

Krent Krosis, Dark Elf, Dragonborn, Listener, Nightengale of Shadow. She was all this and much more. The Dark Elf had never understood the reason to settle into a normal life, to spend all her time with one or two people. That is until she met Carlotta Valentia and her daughter Mila.

**_When Krent first arrived in Whiterun she was famished. The trek from Riverwood was exhausting to say the least. She noticed a food vendor, walking over Krent smiled at the woman selling her produce. The Dark Elf looked the woman over before picking a few apples and a rabbit leg. The woman thanked her for her gold as Krent turned to leave. She noticed that the vendor had a troubled look on her face. Krent wasn't much of a bleeding heart, but she sensed there might be some profit in helping the woman. Turning back to the woman Krent leaned over the stall to whisper to her._**

**_"What is troubling you?"_**  
**_"It's- nothing. I-"_**  
**_"Momma, I brought the fresh vegitables from the garden. I'm going to play withe the Greymane boy."_**  
**_"Alright Mila. Have fun, thank you."_**

**_Mila smiled at the Dark Elf before running off. Krent turned back to Mila's mother, wanting her answer. The woman sighed before giving in._**

**_"It's Mikael, a Bard at the Bannered Mare. He's making unwanted advances. My daughter, Mila is the only focus in my life right now. I don't want any man. But he keeps telling everyone at the bar that he'll conquor me like any true Nord conquor's their woman."_**  
**_"Want me to talk to him?"_**

**_Krent cracked her knuckles and neck before lightly placing her hand over the hilt of her steel dagger. The woman's eyes widened. She started to stammer._**

**_"I-I wouldn't want him to get killed or anything."_**  
**_"I can work with that. What's your name?"_**  
**_"Carlotta Valentia."_**  
**_"Give me a moment."_**

**_The Dark Elf walked over to the nearby tavern. She threw open the doors and waltzed in. All eyes turned to her. She had a small smirk tugging at her lips as she scanned the room. Noticing a blonde Nord playing a lute singing about Ragnar the Red, she walked over to him. He smiled at her before bowing polietly, a mischievious grin on his face. Krent crossed her arms and glared at him._**

**_"Mikael?"_**  
**_"Yes. And who might you be?"_**  
**_"Leave Carlotta Valentia alone."_**  
**_"Oh? I'm sorry, I've already laid claim to that hot widow. The things I want to-"_**

**_Krent punched him in the mouth. Mikael fell over and held a hand over his now bleeding maw. He glared up at the Dark Elf. She gave him a smug look before unsheathing her dagger and holding it in front of his face._**

**_"I'll say this one more time, slowly, so you're little mind can comprehend. Leave Carlotta alone."_**

**_Mikael's eyes widened. He nodded slightly in confiramtion, not wanting to get cut by the dagger. Krent smiled and sheathed her dagger. She patted his cheek before standing and walking over to the owner of the tavern._**

**_"Good boy. Miss, do you know of any work around here?"_**  
**_"You could chop some firewood for me."_**

**_Krent nodded in acceptance before leaving the tavern. She walked over to Carlotta's stall. The brunette bit her bottom lip with worry as she was sweeping the ground near her stall. She looked up when the Dark Elf leaned against her stall. Carlotta set her broom aside and walked over to stand in front of Krent._**

**_"I heard someone talking when they came out of the tavern. Did you really punch him?"_**  
**_"Yeah, I didn't like what he was saying about you. He got the message though. Mikael will no longer be of any trouble to you."_**  
**_"Thank you. I- here is some gold for your trouble."_**

**_The Dark Elf was about to accept the reward when the smiling face of Carlotta's daughter flashed in her mind. She shook her head and closed Carlotta's hand that was offering the money. The brunette looked surprised. Krent sighed and noticed the wrapped meat in her pouch she'd just bought. Her stomach angrily protested with how hungry she was. She smiled a small smile._**

**_"How about you make me dinner?"_**  
**_"Alright, come to my stall at closing time and we can retire to my house for dinner."_**

**_Krent nodded before walking off._**

Krent smiled to herself, thinking back on her first meeting with the woman she loved so dearly. It was odd, the Dark Elf kept wondering what it was that drew her to the woman of her affection. Vex, Brynjolf and Delvin were sitting around a table sharing drinks with Krent. The white haired infiltrator noticed how quiet Krent was being, which wasn't odd unless she had had a few too many. What was odd was the small smile the Elf kept trying to hide.

"What's with you boss? You usually have us drunk under the table by now. Don't tell me you're afraid of Tamilla because of what happened last week?"  
"Huh? Nah, I'm just... Thinking."  
"Wow you still do that?"  
"Shut it Vex."

Vex stuck her tongue out at the Dark Elf. Krent shook her head and called the other woman childish. She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling of the Ragged flagon. Brynjolf and Delvin looked at each other. Delvin convinced Brynjolf to ask the love sick Dark Elf about who she was smitten with. Brynjolf smiled before asking his question to the Nightengale.

"So, Krent, Whos's the lucky man?"

Krent glared at him. He swallowed hard, everyone knew that their Nightengale of Shadows was a member of the Dark brotherhood, hell she was their leader as well and the Dragonborn. But he continued with his probing nonetheless.

"Or is it a woman? Oh, I know you and little Vex are-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence Brynjolf. I am not sleeping with Krent."

The white haired woman had a scowl on her face as the two men shared a laugh at her expense. She gripped her tankard of ale, trying to reign in her anger. When Vex glanced over at Krent she realized the Dark Elf seemed to be completly at ease. _How does she do that? Here they are laughing at our expense and she could care less... She's a mysterious and frustrating woman._ Vex sighed and took a long drink of her ale. Krent got up causing her fellow thiefs to look at her with shocked expressions. Delvin gave her a playful grin.

"Leaving already? Don't listen to Brynjolf, he's just teasin'."  
"I have something I need to take care of."

The three thiefs nodded as she walked away from the table. Vex got up and walked off after the Dark Elf. She caught up to Krent just as she was about to go into the Ragged flagon's cistern. Krent stopped when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to Vex. The white haired infiltrator looked unsure of what she was going to say. Krent leaned against a wall, her crimson eyes looked so black they resembled onyx stones in the dim lighting. Vex sat down on a nearby crate.

"Listen, we all know you. Well I'd like to think I do, we've done enough jobs together... If there really is a person behind all this... Mushy, lovey side of you then tell them."  
"It's not that simple."  
"How so? Does she not like you?"  
"She's a widow with a daughter."  
"Oh... Damn, why in all of Nocturnal's glory would you-"  
"I don't know. All I do know is she makes me want to be a better person for her and Mila. I took every contract from Nazir and the Night mother to help her pay off some debt, bought a small house down the road from her place so her daughter could stop by anytime she wished. All this,"

Krent made a sweeping motion as if to mean everything of the thieves guild.

"I did to make some extra cash for them. I'm slowly losing my mind because it goes against everything I've ever done, ever thought I wanted to want her. To want to settle into a normal life."

The Dark Elf punched the wall beside her. Vex got up and placed a hand on Krent's shoulder in concern. The Dark Elf took a shaky breath to calm herself. Vex pulled Krent into a hug. The white haired infiltrator wasn't much for sentimental displays, but she had become good friends with the Nightengale since Krent had joined the thieves guild. Seeing how this upset the Dark Elf was more then a little unsettling for her. She pulled back Krent's thieves guild hood to reveal her thick black hair. Vex stroked the Dark Elf's hair as Krent wrapped her arms around the white haired infiltrator's waist.

"Krent, tell this woman, if she says no then you know where you stand. But if you don't, this is going to destroy what little sanity you have."  
"Heh. Vex, is that anyway to speak to your boss?"  
"When my boss is hugging the life out of me and making me worry that I may need to get used to Brynjolf running things again, yeah, I'm gonna speak to you like this."

Krent laughed and squeezed her arms tighter. Vex gasped for a second before she smacked the Dark Elf. Krent let go of the white haired infiltrator and smiled at her. Vex noticed the playfully mischievious grin. She smiled at the Dark Elf, telling her to go make a new family before walking off back to Brynjolf and Delvin. Krent's grin never faltered as she left the Ragged Flagon, and walked through the Cistern to leave. Thanks Vex, you always know just what to say.

After a three day horse ride to Whiterun Krent left Shadowmere at the stables and entered the city. She wasted no time getting to the market stalls. Mila saw her as she was walking and ran over to her calling out her name. The Dark Elf smiled and picked the girl up into a hug. The girl smiled as Krent sat her feet back on the ground.

"Miss me?"  
"Of course I did Mila. I got you a present as well."

Krent pulled out some Nirnroot, Swamp fungle pod, blue moutain flowers, wheat and ice wraith teeth. She handed them to the girl. Mila's eyes brightened as she placed them in her "apothecary pouch" before hugging the Dark Elf tightly. Krent patted the girl on the head. She discussed what the ingridents could be used for as they walked towards the stalls.

"Nirnroot and ice wraith teeth make and excellent invisibilty potion, whereas swamp fungle pod, blue mountain flowers and wheat can restore health."  
"When do I get to come over and mix ingridients again?"  
"Let's go talk to you mom and we'll find out okay? Where is she today?"  
"I'm not sure. She closed the stall early and said she'd be home in an hour or two."

The Dark Elf nodded as she tried not to show her worry. Krent told Mila she should head home in case her mom was there looking for her, and that she'd be over in a little bit. Mila nodded and ran off towards her house. Krent saw Ysolda and walked over to the red head. She grabbed her hand and pulled her out of earshot of the other stall vendors. Ysolda looked surprised at first but quickly recovered. She offered the Dark Elf a bright smile before speaking.

"It's a fine day with you around."  
"Where's Carlotta?"  
"It's the anniversary of her husband's death. She's at the temple of Kyne. Poor girl."

Krent thanked her and ran off towards the temple of Kyne. She slowed her pace as she neared the temple. A priestess greeted her and offered her blessings. She waved her hand at the woman and dropped a few septims in her hand before asking where Carlotta was. The priestess told her to follow her.  
The priestess lead her through a large room where some sickly people prayed for their recovery, to a slightly smaller room where she saw Carlotta kneeling by an alter. The Dark Elf thanked the woman as she left. Krent bit her bottom lip as she worried about what Carlotta's reaction would be. She stood by the door trying to think of a reason she would be here when she heard Carlotta's silent sobs. Krent walked over to her and knelt next to her, placing her arm aorund the woman's shoulders.  
Carlotta was startled at first until she realized who was holding her. She leaned against the Dark Elf, burying her face in Krent's leathery armor. Krent held Carlotta in silence as she let the woman cry about her lost love. After a few minutes had passed Carlotta pulled away from Krent and tried to wipe her eyes.

"W-why are you here?"  
"Ysolda told me you would be here... If I would have known what had happened today I would've-"  
"No, I've come here every year since his death, three years ago on this date. I'll be alright. Is Mila-"  
"She's at your house. I sent her there before I came to find you. Carlotta, please let me be here for you. I love you, even if it's only as your friend. I want to be here to-"

The Dark Elf was silenced by a kiss. Carlotta pressed her lips to the Elf's and wrapped her arms around Krent's neck. Krent held Carlotta close as they kissed. Carlotta pulled away from the Dark Elf to catch her breath. She leaned her head on Krent's shoulder as they sat there. Krent sighed contently before Carlotta looked up at her. She wiped away the rest of the brunette's tears before kissing her briefly. Krent had to ask, she couldn't help herself.

"How long?"  
"Since Mila couldn't stop talking about you. So a few weeks after the incident with Mikael. You?"  
"Since I first met you. I didn't think, I mean you said-"  
"This is different. I said I didn't want any man."

Krent chuckled as she stood up and helped Carlotta to her feet. The Dark Elf pulled out a gold diamond ring and placed it in Carlotta's hand. The brunette looked shocked. Krent smiled as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Carlotta's cheek. Carlotta placed the ring on her left ring finger and pulled Krent into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other Carlotta smiled.

"Yes."

The Dark Elf's grin grew. She picked Carlotta up and spun her around as she usually does with Mila. The brunette laughed when Krent stopped and carried her bridal style out of the church. The Dark Elf didn't put Carlotta down until they got to the brunette's house. They stopped outside the door for a few moments.

"When do you want to... have the cerimony?"  
"Do you want another? I'm fine with just living with you and Mila."  
"What about your house?"  
"Lydia can have it. I'll just move my Alchemy table to your place so Mila and I can brew potions."

Carlotta nodded as Mila opened the door. She smiled when she noticed the two women. Carlotta smiled at her daughter before looking up at Krent.

"Sweety, Krent is going to move in with us."  
"And I'm bringing my Alchemy table."  
"Really? I get to brew potions whenever I want? And have my best friend stay with me?"  
"Yup. I'll be here whenever you or your mom needs me, I promise. I've grown to love you guys, you mean everything to me."  
"As you do to us, right Mila?"  
"Right."

The little family shared a group hug before walking into their new family home. Krent and Mila sat at the dinner table discussing what potions they would be brewing once they moved the table in. Whereas Carlotta started to make them all dinner. She sighed before smiling at them.

"Just don't burn the house down you two."

Krent grinned before pulling the brunette into her lap. Mila laughed as her mom made a surprised noise. Carlotta tried to glare at the Dark Elf but failed miserably. Krent chuckled softly as Carlotta wrapped her arms around the Dark Elf's neck. Krent Krosis was the Dragonborn, the Listener to the Dark bortherhood, the Nightengale of Shadows to the Thieves guild, she was all this and much more. She was part of a family, that she loved and cared for. A family she would sacrifice anything for.


End file.
